Cynthia's Rise
by BeautifulOblivion42
Summary: Just a typical fanfic about a girl going through a journey with a traumatic event that happened to her. Cynthia, the Sinnoh League Champion, is her pokemon journey companion (before Cynthia became Champion).
1. Chapter 1: Sandgem Crossing

Chapter 1: Sandgem Crossing

I heard her before she knocked on my bedroom door. Cynthia, my lifelong best friend, was walking down the hallway to my room. Today was the day that my father would take us to Sandgem Town to receive our starter Pokémon. My father is Professor Rowan's lab assistant, therefore provides me an excellent opportunity to receive a great starter. Professor Rowan must have tons of powerful pokemon.

Cynthia reached my door and knocked. I groaned and thought to myself, _I regret giving her a key_. I burrowed deeper into my water theme colored bed. You would normally think I would be excited for this day but I was super nervous. I heard the doorknob twist and open.

Cynthia walked through the door, her shoes daintily echoing on the floor. I could feel her cool grey eyes staring me down. She was notorious for that chilling stare but it seemed as though I was the only one immune to it.

"Jessica, you know today is the day we get our Pokémon. I know your nervous but this is the start of a grand adventure. Did you at least pack your stuff?" She calmly asked.

"I did but I'm not sure my parents would be happy with my goals. I don't want to be champion, I just want to be a coordinator or maybe a gym leader." I told her, my voice heavy.

"It's good for us all to have dreams," she said as she sat on the foot of my bed, "Your brother chose to go out and become champion of the Kanto region. You are entitled to follow your own dreams no matter how big or small." Cynthia said.

"I would just love to be a coordinator just because there is endless potential of what you can do. Then I could turn around and help kids grow by taking that contest experience and becoming a gym leader. If I was to open a gym, or take over one, I would pick water types. My heart belongs to water Pokémon after that day." I said.

"I remember that day. We all thought you drowned. I'm just glad that Pokémon saved you. I would have hated to lose you."

"I remember the name of that Pokémon as well. I plan on going back there one day to meet and thank it. But how does one find a legendary Pokémon? Suicune I have heard is not easy to find."

"Well as the old saying goes," Cynthia cleared her throat, "When one life meets another life, something will be born."

"So that means that Suicune and I have a bond."

Cynthia gave a brief singular nod. "If you want to meet Suicune one day you need to start your journey. Besides I know Professor Rowan has a Piplup left that he's saving for you on your father's request."

"Oh really! Yay! Do you think I'll be able to do contests with just water type Pokémon?"

"I think you can. Water type Pokémon are known for their versatility. Maybe one day if you get good enough, you can go from being a gym leader to a member of the Elite Four."

"That sure would be a great dream! Maybe I could even become a rescuer."

Cynthia nodded. "None the less we should get going. Your father is waiting outside to take us to Sandgem Town."

"We should get going then! Will you give me a minute to get ready?" I asked, too shy to change in front of her.

"Of course," she walked to the doorway then suddenly stopped, "You guys don't happen to have ice cream do you?"

I laughed a little, in all of these years, it was still Cynthia's favorite thing.

"We have mint chocolate chip," I said, my cheeks puffing up as I smiled.

She smiled and walked back across the pine wood floor gleaming in the morning sun. Her long honey blonde hair flowed behind her as she opened my door and walked out.

I was left sitting on my ocean bedspread. After Cynthia's moving words, I found a new motivation to begin my pokemon journey. I swiftly got up and crossed over to my closet. I opened the freshly painted white shutter doors and I grabbed my favorite dress, shoes, and my bag that had been already packed last night. I changed clothes and went to examine myself in the mirror. I had on favorite flowy maroon dress with my tan lace up boots. My long dirty blonde hair fell loosely over my shoulder and down to my waist. I compiled it into a messy bun with some layers framing my face. My green eyes stared back at me, _well this is it. It all begins now._

I grabbed my blue backpack that had white flowers drawn on it by Cynthia when we were ten. It was hard to believe it was two years ago. I ran out of my room and two doors down, I descended down the stairs. The stairs led straight into the kitchen where my dad and Cynthia were eating ice cream.

"Hey kiddo," my dad greeted me, "Ready to go get your pokemon?"

"I sure am. I am super excited!" I exclaimed. I knew this is what he wanted to hear but in reality, I was still nervous.

"I'm glad to hear that, I need to start on my new research project for Professor Rowan."

"What are you researching this time?" Cynthia asked. She had always taken a special shine to my dad's research. So did I but she lived and breathed factual information.

"He wants to collaborate with Professor Juniper to research pokemon evolution and breeding," my dad announced his chest puffed out with pride, "I will even be able to see my wife. I haven't seen her in four months, with her being Professor Juniper's assistant in the Unova region."

"I see." Cynthia nodded.

"Well we should get going," my dad said, "Let's go hop in the car!"

Cynthia turned to me with sparkling eyes, "I can't believe this day has finally come."

I nodded in agreement and followed my best friend and father out the door to where new experiences are sure to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Fate**

The sun hit it's as we reached Sandgem Town. The surrounding landscape from the forest road went by slowly as my dad reached the city limits of Sandgem Town. I noticed a few Starly in the trees, distinguishable by their gray and white coloring. This led me to ask myself, _what pokemon would I catch first?_ Cynthia rode in the back seat next to me, I wondered what was going through her head. But before I had time to ask, my dad pulled into the front of a large steel built building with long glass windows that looked more like walls. I took one look at the lab and fell in love with it. Not the building but a blue penguin like pokemon sleeping in circular window on the second floor.

Cynthia and my dad caught sight of my attention capturer and smiled to each other. Obviously this was planned, but I didn't care. I was so entranced by the cutie pie. We all got out of the car, I grabbed my backpack (which was rather light), and swiftly hoisted it on my arms. Cynthia and I went to the front of the car, which was my mom's present to my father on their wedding day, while my dad opened the trunk to get his suitcase and some of his research. Obviously, he was staying quite some time here with a suitcase that big. I sighed, I was used to him staying here for a week on end, but now that I wouldn't be able to constantly see him it made me sad.

I think he could pick up on what I was feeling, for he came up behind me and patted me on the back. He wasn't really good at this sort of the emotional support stuff, I liked having my mom around more for this stuff. He led us to the steel doors of the lab, he walked up to a sensor and placed his ID badge against it. With a sharp chirp, the door opened. Cynthia seemed distracted by something in the bushes.

"Cynthia, are you coming?" I asked.

She didn't seem to hear me, which was very unlike her. She turned, "Yeah I'm coming."

I stared at her for a minute, she glanced back at the bushes and then walked towards me. I shook it off and fell in step next to her. My dad held the door for us. Standing behind him was an old, gruff looking man that sent creeps down my spine, I flinched away. However Cynthia took on his withering stare, she matched it with her cool stare. After a few moments of staring at each other Professor Rowan broke into a roaring laughter that had Cynthia grinning.

"Well that is a fact for the books. Normally people frighten from my stare," he said, " My name is Professor Rowan and I am a pokemon Professor. One of my duties is to provide new trainers with their first pokemon and a pokedex. You both are of age to start your pokemon journey. There are three starters that you may choose from. They are all upstairs in the playroom. Let's go meet your new partner." He started towards the left side of the building, which now I realized there was a spiral staircase with an open loft.

"Excuse me professor, what if there's another pokemon that I want to be my starter that is not one of the three?" Cynthia asked.

"Well we have a variety of pokemon here at this lab, but they are recently caught and we typically try to return them back to the wild." Professor Rowan explained.

"I don't want one from here. On the way here there has been this pokemon that has been following us. It is outside the door." Cynthia said.

"Well it can be arranged. I will let you borrow one of my personal pokemon in order to catch it." The professor proclaimed, "Let us get Jessica's pokemon picked out and then we will catch your mystery pokemon. Do you happen to know what kind it is?"

"No I do not." Cynthia admitted, "But something seemed to click between this pokemon and I."

"Well that seems enough to me for it to be your first pokemon." Rowan nodded, "Now then let's head upstairs. I can tell you are eager to get your pokemon."

We strode over to the stairs and quickly ascended them, me ahead of everyone else naturally. When we hit the top, I gazed about the room. The floor was a plush black carpet decorated with several pillows and a tall tree tower. Which an orange monkey looking pokemon was playing on, at the bottom was a Turtwig staring at the other pokemon. The blue penguin pokemon that I saw earlier was still asleep in the window. I started across the room to the pokemon. The monkey which I assumed was Chimchar, and Turtwig came up to me and stared up at me and I assumed greeted me.

My heart fluttered with how cute they were. I leaned down, "Hi guys!" I exclaimed as I got on their level. Chimchar jumped on my shoulder and nuzzled my face.

"That Chimchar seems to like you a lot Jessica, will this be the one you choose?" the professor asked me.

"Well I was dead set on Piplup, but I'm not too sure now." I responded. A flash of movement caught my eye. Piplup was standing up, looking at me will an adoring look.

"You see the past four trainers starting out didn't want Piplup that is why Piplup is excited like that."

Piplup came dashing towards me with tears coming from its eyes, and while Chimchar was on my shoulder, Piplup launched itself in to my outstretched arms ready to catch it. As soon as Piplup jumped I grabbed it and held Piplup as it cried into me. I rubbed its back as its lungs fought for air.

"I didn't realize Piplup was so upset. It always hides from me and your father." The Professor said.

"Poor darling, okay I have made up my mind. I will take Piplup." I proclaimed, which Piplup seemed to brighten at. Chimchar on my shoulder started to whimper.

"My, my what a fine character you must have to be attracting such different types of pokemon. Although I shouldn't be surprised, Chimchar and Piplup are best friends after all."

"They are best friends?" I asked then glanced at Cynthia. I placed Piplup down and grabbed Chimchar off of my shoulder, "Sweetie, I can only take one of you. I wish I could take you as well but I can't. I'm sorry."

Chimchar started to whimper but Piplup grabbed it into a hug.

"Well actually in this case, since Cynthia doesn't want one of these, and they both seem to really like you. I have decided that you may have both." The professor said.

"Really? Thank you professor!" I gleamed, "Chimchar and Piplup, how would you like to come on my journey with me?"

I held a hand out to each pokemon. They looked at each other and then nodded.

"Here are their pokeballs," Professor Rowan told me as he handed me two pokeballs.

"Alright lets get started!" I said as I pressed the center buttons to make the pokeballs larger and two red beams stretched out to each pokemon. Once they were back in, I put them in my side pocket on my backpack.

Cynthia came up to me and with a smile she asked, "See, not as nerve racking as you thought was it?"

"Totally! I can't wait to see what your mystery pokemon!" I responded.

"In order to properly identify what pokemon they are, I recommend you use these. It is called a pokedex and it will automatically record the data from any pokemon you encounter, although there still are some undiscovered pokemon." He explained as he handed us both pink colored flip devices.

"Thank you Professor," we said in unison.

"Also Cynthia, for that pokemon you will need to borrow one of mine. Go see Jessica's father and then meet us outside." Professor Rowan told her.

Out the back doors of the pokemon lab, there was a vast open meadow with rolling hills and a nice breeze that picked up and threaded through my hair. In the distance there were a few bushes and a tail sticking out. I did a double take.

"What's that professor?" I asked pointing to the mysterious bush.

"I would presume that is going to be Cynthia's starter pokemon." He explained.

I heard the doors open behind me and Cynthia stepped out holding a pokeball determinedly in her hand. The tail in the bushes seemed to notice her, for it stepped out into the open and was gazing at Cynthia. I whipped my Pokedex out and pointed it at the Pokemon.

"Gible, the Land Shark pokemon. It attacks using its huge mouth. While its attacks are powerful, it often hurts itself because of its clumsiness." The computer automated voice told me.

Cynthia started walking towards it, "Gible." She whispered.

Gible started to approach her but with a sudden flash of movement Gible was in a net. Out of the rows of trees, two people emerged. Both were dressed in geeky looking costumes and both had blue bowl like hair. In one of their hands was a machine with the net string attached.

"We finally got you Gible!" one of the two men yelled. The other ran to go collect Gible.

I was built up with fury upon seeing Gible's face. It curled into a ball but was glaring at its captures. I was about to yell but Cynthia took the initiative, "What do you think you're doing trying to capture a pokemon like that?! It clearly doesn't like you."

The guy who was holding the net spoke, "Dear child we are Team Galactic. We do what we want, when we please. Our boss wants this Gible, and have this Gible she will. If you're going to stand in our way, then we have no choice but to put you in your place."

Professor Rowan spoke up, "Girls please teach these two some manners if you please."

"It would be my pleasure," Cynthia said, her gray eyes burning with fury, "Jess, you in?"

"Absolutely," I replied as I sprinted to her side while pulling out my pokeball. The Team Galactic Grunts took up a similar position across from us, standing in front of Gible, whom was still in the net.

"Alright! Let's go!" the grunts exclaimed as they sent out two pokemon.

"Help us!" Cynthia said as she threw her pokeball.

"Piplup, on stage!" I exclaimed as I pressed the button and let the velocity of my wrist take Piplup away.

They sent out a bat pokemon and a Glameow. Cynthia had a pokemon that was her mother's favorite, a Roselia. Cynthia pulled out her pokedex and aimed it at the unknown pokemon.

"Zubat, the bat pokemon. During the day it sleeps upside down in caves and uses ultrasound at night to find its' way around."

"Roselia, use Magical Leaf on Glameow!" Cynthia commanded.

Roselia aimed its two roses towards the sunny sky and out appeared leaves cloaked in a mystical veil, with one flick, the leaves were rushing at Glameow. Glameow didn't have time to dodge as it got struck by the attack and landed under Zubat.

"Piplup use Icy Wind on them both!"

Piplup took a deep breath and then unleashed a huge misty wind with snow in it that struck both and knocked them back further.

"Glameow get up and use Scratch on Piplup!"

"Zubat use gust on Roselia!"

"Piplup counter with Peck!"

"Roselia use Double Team!"

Glameow and Zubat got up quickly. Glameow started charging at Piplup I was surprised by how fast it was. Zubat unleashed a powerful gust against Roselia's copied forms but missed the real one. Glameow's forepaw was coming in for the strike but it was met head on with Piplup's peck. When the smoke from the impact dissipated, Piplup was left heavily breathing.

"Cynthia we have to finish this." I told her, "Just like the contests!"

Cynthia gave me a confused look but nodded, "Roselia use Shadow Ball!"

"Piplup use Icy wind straight on that Shadow ball!"

Piplup gave me the same confused look Cynthia did. To which I responded, "Trust me!"

Roselia aimed its two roses together and created an orb of swirling purple energy with purple statics coming from it. Roselia threw it in the air.

"Wait for it!" the orb started descending, "Now Piplup go!"

Piplup unleashed a powerful icy wind that did just as I predicted. The two merged together so the shadow ball was hurtling even faster towards Glameow and Zubat. The grunts stood looking dumbfounded. They were unable to call any attacks as the fusion move collided into their pokemon. Their pokemon were rendered unconscious.

"Wow that worked!" Cynthia exclaimed.

I looked back at Professor Rowan and even he looked impressed.

"Now release Gible or it will be you next," I proclaimed.

"Fine but continue to meddle in our plans and we won't be so easy." the two grumbled as they released Gible and ran off.

Gible stood up and shook lose out of the net. It was admiring Cynthia and I with gleaming eyes but locked on Cynthia. It gave a quick, adorable turn of its head and then leapt up into the air. It came back down on Cynthia's head.

I giggled, "I think Gible likes you."

"owww Gible!" Cynthia proclaimed as she wrapped her hands around Gible and tried to pull it off.

Professor Rowan came up to us, "That was an outstanding battle you two. But don't forget to put your pokemon in their pokeballs. They look exhausted so why don't you also take them to a Pokemon center?"

"Oops I completely forgot! I guess we were just so worried about Gible!" I explained, "Piplup are you okay?"

Piplup looked up at me and nodded. But I could tell it was tired by the exhaustion in its eyes.

"Okay Piplup, return," the red beam touched Piplup and it smiled as it transformed into energy and went in the pokeball.

"Thank you Roselia," Cynthia said as the beam touched Roselia.

"Here Cynthia," Professor Rowan handed her a pokeball to catch Gible.

Gible leapt off of Cynthia's noggin and Cynthia asked, "Gible would you like to come with us?"

"Gible!" it exclaimed as it nodded. Cynthia smiled and extended the pokeball out to Gible. Gible promptly placed its hand against it and disappeared into it. The pokeball wobbled a few times but then stayed still.

With a new addition to our team, things were going to be lively. And so, our journey towards our goals continues…...


End file.
